


Starlight

by Ryu_No_Joou



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 00:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2209377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryu_No_Joou/pseuds/Ryu_No_Joou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chac has a surprise for Vilkas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starlight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nudebeme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudebeme/gifts).



Title: Starlight  
Author: Ryu-No-Joou  
Disclaimer: I don’t own the Elder Scrolls. Chac belongs to [Nudebeme](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Nudebeme) .   
Warnings: None  
Archive: Tumblr, Archive Of Our Own

 

 

 

“Where exactly are you taking me, my love?” Vilkas asked dryly, annoyed at not being able to see where he was going. His husband had announced a ‘surprise’ that morning, but Vilkas had certainly not expected to be blindfolded and ushered through the streets of Solitude. 

“Patience, dear, you’ll see soon enough,” came the teasing voice of the Bosmer. Chac led Vilkas carefully through the city, guiding him and holding a finger to his lips every time a passerby opened their mouth to ask what, exactly, Chac was doing.

“Seriously, take this thing off,” Vilkas grumbled. 

“Soon. Step up.”

With a sigh, the Nord obeyed, allowing Chac to lead him up a set of steep stone stairs. Who knew what the elf was planning today, sometimes his schemes were just too much…

“Okay, you can look!” The silk scarf was untied and pulled from his eyes with a flourish, and Vilkas gasped. He and Chac stood at the top of Solitude’s tallest guard tower, overlooking the sea. The night was perfectly clear, the glimmering stars overhead could be seen for miles in every direction. The moons were full, casting their gentle silver light over the upturned faces of the Bosmer and Nord. The aurora borealis was in fine form, glowing in shades of orange and yellow. The scent of the sea was brought to them on a gentle breeze. Vilkas inhaled deeply. Even cleansed of his beastblood, his sense of smell remained sharp, and his nostrils caught the odor of spiced wood and strange herbs, the comforting scent of his mate.

“There’s more,” Chac said, a trifle shyly, and Vilkas looked around, his eyes widening. A small table, draped with a deep red cloth and flanked by two chairs, sat aglow in the light of a few candles. A covered dish sat on the table, fine threads of steam escaping from under the cover. 

“What…?” the Nord turned to his husband, who was watching him - almost bashfully? And he was dressed in his finest, a sunset-red tunic fringed in gold, with brown leather trousers and gleaming high boots. “Chac?”

“Have you forgotten?” The Bosmer’s inky black eyes sparkled. “That’s not like you, my love.” He swept Vilkas into his arms, nuzzling his cheek. “It’s our anniversary.”

“Oh!” Vilkas flushed, embarrassed. The past week had been rather hectic, and even though the date was specially marked on the calendar and in Vilkas’ mind, he had forgotten. “I - I’m sorry…”

“Don’t be.” Chac snuggled against his husband’s broad chest, smiling. “You’ve been busy. The way you’ve been taking care of Alesan…” He laughed shakily. “I didn’t even know what chicken pox was. I thought he was going to die. But you’ve been wonderful, my dearest.” He leaned up, kissing Vilkas softly. “You’re wonderful in all kinds of ways.”

“Oh, Chac…” Vilkas felt at a loss for words, his entire being overflowing with love for this wonderful man, the strange elf who had captured his wild heart and soothed it. 

The elf took him by the hand, leading his beloved to the table. He pulled a chair out for Vilkas, making his husband burst out laughing. “I’m not a helpless lass,” he teased, sitting. “You don’t need to wait on me.”

“But I want to,” Chac said, uncovering the dish with a flourish. Vilkas breathed in the mouth-watering scent of garlic-roasted beef, honey-glazed carrots, and baked potatoes oozing with butter. A bottle of the finest Cyrodiilic wine was produced and poured. The Nord drank slowly, savoring the taste, watching with a smile as Chac began cutting the roast, serving his husband. 

“Thank you,” he said quietly, waiting until Chac had served himself before tucking into his meal. The roast was heavenly, the vegetables divine, but they paled in comparison to the happiness Vilkas felt at sharing the meal and the beautiful night with his husband. He watched the candlelight play over the Bosmer’s skin, glimmering on the beads woven into his dreadlocks, highlighting the teal paint on his face, glittering off his wedding band. Three years already… three wonderful years. It felt like an eternity yet it had slipped by too fast. 

“Vilkas?” Chac had noticed his husband’s silence. “Are you okay?”

“Oh! Yes. Just lost in thought.” Vilkas reached across the table, taking Chac’s hands, running his thumbs over the elf’s long fingers. “This is so wonderful, my love. I can’t believe you’d do this for me.”

Blushing slightly, the Bosmer squeezed Vilkas’ hands. “I love you,” he said. “You mean so much to me.”

Vilkas leaned forward, kissing the red cheeks of his lover. “I love you, too,” he whispered. “I always will.”

Chac smiled wider. “Good. Finish your supper, there’s more to come.”

The Nord complied, finishing his share of the roast and wine. His head pleasantly buzzing with alcohol, he watched in amusement as Chac drew out his lute and began to play. The music floated sweetly in the air, and caught the attention of others who were still out at this late hour, charming them. Solitude was used to the spontaneous music Chac made, but none loved it so much as Vilkas. He watched his husband’s talented fingers moving rapidly over the strings of the lute, the starlight shining on him like a spotlight. The elf was lost in his own music, his lithe body moving with the beat, his dreads swinging wildly. Vilkas loved it, seeing his husband so attuned to the art he created. He applauded when Chac finally stopped, flexing his fingers. 

“That was wonderful, love.” Vilkas took his husband’s hand and kissed every callus, rubbing the soreness out of his fingers. 

“I’m glad you enjoyed,” Chac said, pulling Vilkas to him. Vilkas buried his face in his lover’s hair, breathing in his wild, woody musk, hugging him tight. Chac shifted, pulling Vilkas’ collar aside to nuzzle at his neck, just as he liked. His hands rubbed slow circles on his husband’s back, massaging away the stress that always seemed to gather near his shoulders. Slowly he pulled Vilkas down so they were lying side-by-side on the stone floor, the stars twinkling above and the aurora borealis glowing vibrantly. Chac kissed Vilkas’ neck, his jaw, his cheeks. Vilkas shivered in delight, burying his hands in the wild mass of dreads and practically purring. It felt so good to be here, just the two of them, everything and everyone else forgotten for a little while.

Entwined, they were silent. The sea air washed over them. Distantly the crash of waves could be heard. Chac traced Vilkas’ jaw with a finger, smiling down at him as the Nord’s ice-blue eyes blinked sleepily. He felt a surge of love, knowing this man trusted him so completely and loved him so much. “Shall we return home, my sweet one?” he murmured. 

“In a minute.” Vilkas touched his cheek. “I like being here with you. Just… keep holding me.”

“I’ll never let you go,” Chac replied, and together they watched the moons drift by overhead.


End file.
